legions_incarnatefandomcom-20200213-history
Legions Incarnate Wiki
Imperium Incarnate is a fandom wikia designed as a alternative historical account of the Warhammer 40,000 universe produced by Games Workshop. Focusing on a re-imagining account of the 31st millennium during the Great Crusade and the Imperium's civil war, known in the original story as the "Horus Heresy".The complete content of the Legions Incarnate Wiki actually consists of . In the Imperium Incarnate alternate universe setting, the story generally follows along the same lines as it does in the original canon setting. The burgeoning empire of humanity, known as the Imperium of Man, has just been founded by Emperor of Mankind on Terra, following the end of the Age of Strife. Creating genetically superior transhuman soldiers - the first proto-Astartes - the Thunder Warriors, the Emperor first begins the Unification Wars and reunites the disparate nations and tribes of Terra. He then begins his great endeavour - the Great Crusade - to reunite the worlds of Mankind into a great, star-spanning empire - the Imperium of Man. He begins this great quest by first conquering the Sol System. Shortly after, the Emperor forges a powerful alliance with the Mechanicum of Mars, securing their vast forges that churn out countless arms, equipment and warships. This lays the foundations of the burgeoning Imperium and enables numerous Expeditionary Fleets to be launched throughout the galaxy in search of lost worlds of humanity. In the Incarnate setting, alterations have been made for our own interests, with the most fundamental one being that there are now 20 different Primarchs, Space Marine Legions and legion homeworlds of our own devising. 40k, Adeptus Astartes, Battlefleet Gothic, Black Flame, Black Library, the Black Library logo, BL Publishing, Blood Angels, Bloodquest, Blood Bowl, the Blood Bowl logo, The Blood Bowl Spike Device, Cadian, Catachan, Chaos, the Chaos device, the Chaos logo, Citadel, Citadel Device, Cityfight, City of the Damned, Codex, Daemonhunters, Dark Angels, Darkblade, Dark Eldar, Dark Future, Dawn of War, the Double-Headed/Imperial Eagle device, 'Eavy Metal, Eldar, Eldar symbol devices, Epic, Eye of Terror, Fanatic, the Fanatic logo, the Fanatic II logo, Fire Warrior, the Fire Warrior logo, Forge World, Games Workshop, Games Workshop logo, Genestealer, Golden Demon, Gorkamorka, Great Unclean One, GW, GWI, the GWI logo, the Hammer of Sigmar logo, Horned Rat logo, Inferno, Inquisitor, the Inquisitor logo, the Inquisitor device, Inquisitor:Conspiracies, Keeper of Secrets, Khemri, Khorne, the Khorne logo, Kroot, Lord of Change, Marauder, Mordheim, the Mordheim logo, Necromunda, Necromunda stencil logo, Necromunda Plate logo, Necron, Nurgle, the Nurgle logo, Ork, Ork skull devices, Sisters of Battle, Skaven, the Skaven symbol devices, Slaanesh, the Slaanesh logo, Space Hulk, Space Marine, Space Marine chapters, Space Marine chapter logos, Talisman, Tau, the Tau caste designations, Tomb Kings, Trio of Warriors, Twin Tailed Comet Logo, Tyranid, Tyrannid, Tzeentch, the Tzeentch logo, Ultramarines, Warhammer, Warhammer Historical, Warhammer Online, Warhammer 40k Device, Warhammer World logo, Warmaster, White Dwarf, the White Dwarf logo, and all associated marks, names, races, race insignia, characters, vehicles, locations, units, illustrations and images from the Blood Bowl game, the Warhammer world, the Talisaman world, and the Warhammer 40,000 universe are either ®, TM and/or © Copyright Games Workshop Ltd 2000-2016, variably registered in the UK and other countries around the world. All images and instances on this website used without permission. No challenge to their status intended. All Rights Reserved to their respective owners. This web site is completely unofficial and in no way endorsed by Games Workshop Limited or Fantasy Flight Games. News plain date News http://feeds.feedburner.com/Warhammer40K-GoogleNews|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=8 {| class="gamingfooter" style="width:100%; padding:0.5em; margin-top:2em;" cellspacing="2" cellpadding="5" |- | | style="text-align:right;" | Other Warhammer Wikis Warhammer 40K Wiki •Wikihammer 40K (Spanish) • Warhammer 40,000 Homebrew Wiki • Brotherhood Of The Lost Wiki • Dornian Heresy Wiki __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse